


A Skinderella Story

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Everyone's Clueless, Invisibility, Overpowered! Danny, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: A story of missing skin (and then some), romantic confusion, and shift-shaping.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Everlasting trio - Relationship, sorta
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 20
Kudos: 248
Collections: Phic Phight!





	A Skinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2fruity4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/gifts).



“Hmmmmm. So you can’t change back?”.

Danny shrugs, “pretty much. I think I have done, hit, shot, drank, and eaten every single thing I could think of to feasibly help. Nada”. While Tucker is trying very _very_ hard not to laugh. Danny ignores him, instead paying more attention to Sam since she seems to be actually at least somewhat interested in fixing the situation. 

Sam nods and hums again, “and it’s been how long?”.

Danny sighs, “like, six days”. Tucker snorts but says nothing; Danny flips him off anyway. 

Sam frowns, that wasn’t good. “Okay, first, How the heck have you gone nearly a week without anyone being able to see you?”. 

Danny shrugs, “eh, I’m used to being invisible, and my parents are pretty unobservant”. 

Tucker raises an eyebrow, “enough to not notice an invisible something eating cereal right across from them?”.

“Tuck, I have literally turned invisible an inch in front of them repeatedly. And when my mom’s tired it’s worse, she’s served a bowl of forks mistaking it for salad more than once”. 

Tucker screws up his face, “I’m not sure if that’s more or less edible”.

Sam points at Danny, or more specifically the floating clothes, “are you sure they don’t just know about Phantom and are just waiting on you?”. 

Danny snorts, “if that’s the case then they have the most impressive amount of patience I’ve ever known”, gesturing lazily over himself, “anyway, any ideas?”.

Sam tilts her head, “well, clearly you’ve got some control over this invisibility, right?”.

Danny nods, “I mean, I’ve figured out how to stop everything I come into contact with from instantly becoming invisible and I can still willingly make things invisible”. He pokes a desk, making it flicker between visible and not repeatedly, to prove his point.

Tucker points at him, speaking a bit sarcastically, “and hence the obvious floating clothing”. 

“Hey, it’s progress”. 

Sam hums again and walks in a little circle before snapping her fingers. Rummaging in her vanity to produce a tube of lipstick, promptly smearing it on his arm; the purple smear looking to just be floating in the air. Tucker bends over wheezing, muttering, “this is _great_ ”. 

Danny blinks, “um... ew?”. Sam smacks him over the head. Danny honestly isn’t that surprised she managed to hit him; his friends were more than a little used to crap like this. 

Tucker tilts his head as Sam tosses aside the lipstick, “well? What we doing with the amazing mysterious invisible spooky man?”. He absolutely has his phone ready and waiting for any embarrassing photo opportunities. 

Sam digs in her third closet and produces two paint cans, lifting them up, “so I’ve got black, white, pretty sure there’s purple somewhere, and I know there’s, ugh, _pink_ somewhere”.

Tucker chuckles, “sure, why not”. 

Danny blinks, not that they can tell, “are we? Are we just going to paint me?”, tilting his head, “wouldn't Make-up be easier? You’re pretty darn good at it”. 

Sam blushes slightly but shakes her head (Tucker managing to snap a photo of her blushing while holding paint cans) and puts the cans down purely so she can then put her hands on her hips, looking in Danny’s general direction, “do you have any clue just how expensive that would be? And there’s precisely zero chance of you not smudging it. _And_ , most of the girls at school would absolutely recognise what someone wearing make-up looks like. Where as-”, gesturing to the cans on the floor, “-no one has a clue what someone covered in paint will look like. For obvious reasons”. 

Danny snorts, “yeah because only we would wind up having to parade around covered intentionally in paint”. Tucker snorts right back, “you mean only _you_ would wind up having to do that. We’re not the ones who always get into these situations, you are”. Danny dunks his hand into the white paint can just so Tucker can visibly see him flipping him off. Sam grimaces slightly. 

Sam shakes her head and goes in search of other paint cans, grumbling about needing to mix colours. 

Tucker gestures at Danny, “now you’re just a white hand and clothing. Also, that’s already cracking a little. Definitely doesn’t look right”. 

Danny snorts, “it’s not like it was applied with any kind of finesse or anything. I just punched the paint”. 

“So your usual method of dealing with things”.

“It’s not my fault I’m a fighter...or that most of my problems try to hit me first”. 

Sam comes back in and bangs Danny with one of the cans, “well now the paint hit you, so you’re even. If anyone asks, we’ll say it hit you first”. 

Danny shrugs, “wouldn't be the weirdest thing to assault me. So how we doing this, because this-”, Danny lifts up his paint-covered hand, “-doesn’t look remotely close to halfway decent”.

Sam shakes her head a little, “of course it looks like shit. It’s not even kinda the right colour and it’s way too thick to bend with your skin”, sighing, “honestly we should just get body paint, in case this is going to be a long term thing. Hold on”, whipping out her phone and promptly placing an order after figuring out in her head what kind of colours she would need. Being something of an artist was coming in useful. 

Danny gives a slightly relieved sigh, it was something. Holding out his arms to Sam after she goes about mixing pinks and purples into the white, little black and more green than he thinks makes sense. Quirking an eyebrow at her over the slightly green pale skin colour. Watching her paint his arms a little before realising she can’t see his slightly confused inquisitive expression, “why’s it kinda green?”.

Sam hums, “your ectoplasm shows through your skin a little. So it tints you a bit green instead of a bit pink”. 

Tucker snorts and points at Danny, “in short, it’s 'cause you’re weird”. 

Danny huffs but looks a little worriedly to Sam, “is it that noticeable?”. 

Sam waves him off dismissively without even looking away from her task, pulling the brush down his arm, “hardly. We know what to look for and see you constantly. And we know to look for weird. No one else looks at you and expects to possibly see something ghostly, so they don’t. We do, so we do”. 

Danny relaxes a little. He was okay with being weird, had to be when you’re half dead, but he’d rather average joes -if anyone in Amity can even be called that- not notice. Hence why he grew his hair out to hide the pointed ears, never opened his mouth too wide to hide the fangs, and had to trim the fingernails that were basically claws every morning. He personally didn’t mind the changes, kinda cool actually, but he’d rather keep and enjoy them privately. Watching her put a very pale washed-out mix of green and purple for his veins, it looked more like bruising but that was how it normally looked he guesses. Funny how you don’t notice that kind of thing on your own body till you’re forced to stare at it. 

Sam side-eyes Tucker before pushing the skin can to him, “here, do a _light_ layer and I’ll do the detail work”. 

“Eye Eye miss make-up guru!”.

Sam whacks him, “never call me that again, or I’ll put your _phone into the pain_ t”. Tucker shrieks slightly and stuffs his phone in his pocket protectively. Danny just laughs. 

Danny blurts out, “my eyelids are closed by the by. Rather not get stabbed by paint. I suffer enough ocular trauma as it is”, when Sam starts dabbing the brush and sponges on his face. 

Tucker pauses and looks up to Danny, whose faces looks like it’s only a forth there, “what are we going to do with your eyes then? You can’t just leave them invisible. Void eyes is very supremely not normal. That actually might be worse than no one being able to see you”.

Danny tilts his one dry hand in the air, “well if I wear a white wig and just wear a back wig over it, then people would just see through my eyes to the white. Sam’s got tons of coloured contacts so I’d just wear that for the irises”.

Sam and Tucker both pause and look at him. Tucker commenting, “that is surprising thought out. Congrats”.

“Hey, I have good ideas!”, containing as they just stare at him judgingly in silence, “okay, I sometimes have goodish ideas”. Making both smirk as they get back to work. 

* * *

The two step back and inspect their work while Danny goes about shoving in a pair of contacts. None of them really give a damn about sharing things with each other. After they started using the same toothbrushes at each other’s houses, they stopped giving a damn altogether about what was whose. The beanie chairs were just ‘the trios chairs’. The hairbrushes were just ‘the trios brushes’. Etcetera. Sure that meant that one getting sick equalled the rest getting sick but they couldn’t be bothered to care. When getting impaled or abducted was commonplace, other things just kinda don’t matter anymore. 

Danny blinks a few times and smiles up at them, both of them instantly screwing up their faces. Which Danny quirks an eyebrow over, them actually able to tell this time, though his eyebrows look like he dyed them black. 

Sam frowns slightly, “yeah that’s not gonna work. You look like you have white pupils”, shaking her head, “forgot most contacts don’t cover the pupil at all”. 

Danny sighs but gets up to check himself out in her bedroom full body mirror. And yeah, the eyes look freaky, the irises are natural-looking but white pupils are extremely obvious. 

Sam hands him a different contact case, “scleras will have to do then. So dying your hair would be pointless. Yes, these are the ‘least creepy’ ones”, 

Danny chuckles down at the mesh patterned contacts with a bunch of different blues and whites splattered over it. The mesh pattern obviously to make him able to actually see through the things, “so weird eyes no matter what. This way it’ll just look intentional”. 

Sam smirks while he goes about putting them in. He’s not surprised in the least that they tint the world blue, but hey! he can still see and his eyes were usually blue, so at first glance people might not realise they’re off and literally look like a cloudy sky. 

Tucker points at her, “have you ever even worn these ones?”.

Sam smirks, “my folks insisted I have a daytime look. So I made my eyes the reflection of the daytime sky”. 

Earning snickers from Danny, who comments as he turns away from the mirror after checking out his eyes, definitely better, “well, everyone always says I have the perfect sky blue eyes. Now it’s literal”. 

Tucker snorts, “more ‘ice’ than ‘sky’, dude”. 

Danny puts a hand over his Core, “perfectly suited for my frosty ass then”. Even if his eyes had always been the same shade, it still felt like they reflected his Core somehow. Though he knew that they literally did when he was using his ice. 

Danny flops down in a beanie bag, “so let’s see how long it takes before this all gets wrecked”: 

Sam points at him, “yet another reason to use professional body paint. You could go swimming, or more likely fist fighting or running for your afterlife, in that stuff. It’ll be here soon”.

Danny scrunches up his face and looks to his painted arms, “then why did we use regular paint already”. 

Tucker rolls his eyes, “test run, duh dude”, then smirking a little, “you know. We could just body paint on your clothing. Really just go all-in“.

Danny laughs but points at him, “I am _not_ going to school in just underwear. Paint or no”. Plus that would only make it more difficult to hide his predicament. His clothing seemingly skin tight and not moving at all really would only make him look more unnatural. Would make for a great prank though. 

Sam gives Tucker a slightly disgusted look before she gets a ping on her phone letting her know her package is here. Tossing the package into the corner after taking it from the drone, before moving to yank Danny up, “let’s see how well this paint works, by sicing you on unexpecting park goers”. 

Danny smirks and grabs Tucker's arm to make him get yanked up as well, “I feel like you’re using me to inspire terror on my quaint little town”. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “you love it, spooky boy”. Tucker just smirks. 

* * *

By the time they get to the park, a bit of the paint has flaked off. Danny looking over his right arm, a few spots invisible. Kind of made him look like a broken doll, able to see the hollow insides, “wow this is so not meant for this”. 

Tucker claps him on the shoulder as they walk around, “your uses for things tends to be pretty unique”. 

“If they were common, I’d be concerned for the state of the world”. Danny walks around a guy who is definitely looking at him a bit funny but doesn’t really seem all that bothered at least. 

Sam hums, “I’d be fine with the total anarchy that would cause”.

Danny tilts his head, “that would close school, wouldn’t it?”.

Tucker snorts, “Zone no. School will be an ever-enduring form of torture”. 

Danny rolls his hand around, “eh, we can keep kindergarten, they have a specified nap time”. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and physically feeling the paint scraping off. Pulling his right hand out and holding it up, all three looking at it. 

Tucker chuckles, “that looks like a video game graphics glitch”. 

Danny smirks, “well I _am_ a life and death glitch”. The other two rolling their eyes with smiles on their faces. 

Barely any time passes before someone brushes past him, specifically some dude on a skateboard, said dude turning around to apologise for bumping into him. Which just results in both Danny and him looking from each other’s faces to Danny’s left arm, an entire chunk of paint having peeled off onto the ground. 

The guy blinks, “dude, what are you made out of?”, then groaning and full-body sagging, “ah man, do I have to pay for a new arm. I’m kinda broke”. 

Tucker looks away and wheezes in laughter, trying very hard to not give in to the desire to burst out laughing.

Danny looks back to arm before very awkwardly waving the guy off, “uh, you’re good dude”, smirking a little, “got a rich friend”.

The dude nods, “cool cool”, pointing at his arm, “should probably fix that before it falls off or something”. 

The trio watches him skate off, Tucker finally giving up and just falling onto a bench laughing. Danny looks to his two friends, sounding genuinely befuddled, “what is wrong with the people in this town?”. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “they live here”. Tucker continuing to laugh. 

Danny laughs a little, she had something of a point. Everyone here was arguably weird. This crap probably wouldn’t fly anywhere else. Except maybe New York or Las Vegas. 

Tucker collects himself and points at Danny, “okay, obviously this is not going to work”. 

Danny blinks at him, “I look like I’m only partly in existence or much more literally stuck between dimensional planes. So _obviously_ ”. 

Sam and Tucker pat him on the back as they head back to Sam’s, before Danny’s appearance literally gets chipped away completely. 

* * *

The next morning Danny groans and rolls over, arm flopping over Tucker (who had been flipping through his phone) in the oversized expensive bed. Tucker grunting and ignoring his cheeks heating up a little, “you know, anyone else would be startled and freaked out by invisible things whacking them”. 

“Anyone else wouldn’t be friends with ghosts”.

Tucker snorts, “dude, I’d bet at least a few people are friends with some of the reoccurring local ghosts”.

Danny blinks and tilts his head at the ceiling a little, “I’m not sure if that makes me happy or deeply worried”. 

“And only you would be worried over people making friends”. 

“Friends who can blow their heads off!”.

“So you’re saying we shouldn’t be friends with you?”.

“What! No! I would never-”.

Tucker snorts, cutting Danny off. Responding while putting away his phone, “you _have_. That was literally one of the first things you did as soon as you could possibly blow someone’s head off”, shrugging, “except it didn’t actually take my head off”. 

Danny cringes slightly, he still felt a little bad for all the times he’s accidentally ‘attacked’ them. But he responded with a slightly indignant, “I was weaker then”, instead of an apology. Neither of his friends tolerated him apologising more than once for those kinds of incidences. 

Sam shakes her head at the bed as she comes back in from the bathroom, commenting, “now a good blast from those spooky magic hands of yours could take out a whole building”, before flopping back onto the bed. 

Tucker smirks at her, “betcha he’s magic hands in many other ways-”. Promptly getting cut off via a smack over the head from a blushing Sam. Danny just makes a slight choking sound. 

Tucker gets up and rubs the back of his head, “I’ll take that as my cue to get up and dressed”, smirking at his two friends, “leave you two love bird-”, not even getting to finish as he bolts out the door from the sight of Sam grabbing up a shoe. 

Sam glares at the door for a bit, mumbling, “someday I’ll kill that boy”.

Danny snorts as he sits up, “well hold off on that. I’d rather not deal with full ghost Pharaoh Tucker yet”. 

Sam shakes her head while Danny helps her with sorting the body paints, “he’s going to be a handful”. 

“Oh and you won’t be? Miss future ghost queen of plants”. 

Tucker comes back in side-eyeing Sam and watching for any movement towards her shoes, but points towards the floating turtle neck sweater and jeans, “you say that as if _you_ aren’t a royal problem child”. 

Danny smirks, pauses in his work and makes a point to say, “I am smirking”. Making both of them laugh. 

About an hour later finds Danny checking himself over in the mirror, “well I’ll be damned. This looks waaaaaay better”. 

Tucker rolls his eyes as he packs his school bag, “also took way longer. Let it be known, I am not an artist”. He’s actually kinda bummed Danny looks more or less normal; he was kinda hoping to see people freaking out a bit.

Danny points at him, “I don’t know about that one. Technus _and_ Skulker were practically drooling over your PDA literally two days ago. That’s got to count as some kind of art”. 

Tucker pulls out and pecks his PDA, rubbing it on his face, “hear that sweetie? Ghosts think you’re sexy”. 

Sam screws up her face, “I think ‘sexy’ is pushing it”. 

Danny grabs up his bag and looks at her, “look deep into Technus’s eyes next time. That guy one hundred percent has a technology kink”. Making Sam’s grimace deepen. 

* * *

By the time they get to school Danny’s actually feeling pretty confident about this. They actually have a feasible plan for once and it isn’t literally flaking apart like the wall paint did yesterday. 

And the day starts out pretty typically, Dash threatening to beat his face in while shoving him against lockers, Mickey asking if Danny finished the homework and congratulating him when he said yes, Tetslaff scoffing at him (and the rest of the class) for terrible displays of physical fitness (but who the Hell places gym before lunch? That’s just stupid), Mr. Lancer staring at him judgingly, and one ghost attack (just Boxy in a surprise to no one, that guy had practically become a daily alarm clock for nine am. Like the ghosts were using him to make sure Danny made it to school while also keeping up the tradition of distracting him from it). 

Things get a little weird when Star walks past him in fourth and does a double-take, after that all of the A list girls and most of the wannabe A list girls keep throwing glances and staring at him. 

Danny elbows Sam while pointedly ignoring Ashleys staring, “I think the girls have noticed”.

Sam rolls her eyes, “I did pretty well warn you”, then throwing a glare at the girl, making her scurry off. Everyone at school had some level of a healthy fear of the goth, and not just because of her spiky personality and physical strength. Dash had to swear off bullying girls just to attempt at covering up that he was too afraid to do much of anything to her after she ‘got back at him’ with poison ivy. 

It takes until home ec for Danny to clue in a little what’s wrong. When Mrs. Feighine points at his hands and asks, “that didn’t happen here, did it? I’d rather not have to write up yet _another_ incident report with the name Fenton on it”.

Danny raises an eyebrow, “um...what?”.

She sighs, “surely you aren’t so inattentive that you wouldn’t notice singeing your hair off”. 

Danny blinks, lifting his hand up and staring at it. Shit, she was right. The paint actively covered up any hair, they had done his eyebrows to look like hair but forgot that body hair was a thing. Shit. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, “uh, must have happened at home. You know how my parents can be”.

Mrs. Feighine winces slightly, “unfortunately, yes. Well if there have been no mishaps with the stir fry, I suggest you get back to it”. 

Danny nods quickly, “yes of course”, and speed walks away. 

The next realisation comes from Star, who’s pretty well the only popular girl willing to talk to him. It might have something to do with having nearly all the same classes or the fact that he somewhat accidentally saved her life -in Fenton form no less- from a ghost (both he and Technus had been a little freaked out that Danny, in his tiredness, had just... _forgotten_ to transform. He absolutely had noticed that his sleep had been getting interrupted a lot less ever since though). 

Star makes all the motions of elbowing him without actually touching him, “okay, I have to know. Just _how_ did you get your skin so smooth? Even Paulie’s isn’t this perfect”.

Danny blushes embarrassingly, both from the compliment (better than Paulina was a _serious_ compliment after all. Especially for a guy that generally looked like a sleep-deprived beaten up trash fire pretending to be a fully functioning person) and from apparently looking _off_. Rubbing his neck and looking around, “just woke up on the right side of the bed I guess?”. 

She huffs and rolls her eyes, “riiiiight. But seriously, how? I could totally make Paulie jealous with this kind of skill. Did your folks invent some new kind of moisturiser? I mean, there’s no way you don’t use that stuff. What with how soft and slightly glowy your skin always looks”.

Danny blinks almost owlishly at her. This, this is the first he’s heard of this. Replying dumbly, “it does?”. Earning him another eye-roll. 

“Paulie is totally jealous. Of course, she’d never ask you”, waving her hand dismissively, “the queen bee getting skincare tips from _Fenton_ , never. Fortunately for me, I’m more opportunistic”, leaning closer to him and smiling sweetly, “so, what’s your secret? I swear I won’t tell a soul”. 

Danny’s a little caught off guard by the ghost-like behaviour, “uh, it’s body paint? Sam felt like experimenting”. 

She blinks, “wow, she got your colour bang on then. Explains the sky eyes too”, leaning back in her seat and whines, “but that stuff’s sooooooo _expensive_ ”.

Danny cuts in and points at her, “she says it’s cheaper than make-up”.

Star tilts her head like she’s actually considering this, “what kind of makeup is your girlfriend _buying_?”.

“She’s not my girlfriend”.

“Riiiiight. Just like Tucker’s not your boyfriend”.

Danny sputters incoherently, since when did people think _that_? “He’s not. _What_? Is...is this just a thing people think?”. 

She gives him a very disbelieving look, “oh come on. You three share _everything_ , ‘just friends’ don’t do that”. 

“They don’t?”.

“Oh my Zone Fenton”, continuing after staring at him for a bit and realising he is totally serious here, “you mean to tell me that you three really, in all seriousness, are not a thing?”. 

“Uh, yes? I mean, no we are not a...thing?”, Danny is still extremely confused. He kind of gets people thinking he and Sam are a thing, as Sam would put it ‘so many people have that stupid idea in their heads that guys and girls can’t be ‘just friends’. Fuck society’. But him and _Tucker_? What? Wait, is she also implying that everyone also thinks Sam _and_ Tucker are a _thing_? Oh Ancients, _how_???

Star laughs a little, “Oh Zone you’re serious. How are you not a thing? Oh Paulie is going to _die_. You three are impossible”. 

“Uh, sorry?”. Danny has no clue what to do with this knowledge. Or being oddly okay with it, now that the thought’s there.

She rolls her eyes, “no, thank _you_ , for dropping a bomb into the gossip mill”, leaning back towards Danny, “so, would Sam be willing to teach me how to use this body paint? I know she hates Paulie”.

“I, uh, really doubt it. You’d have to ask her”. 

She frowns slightly but huffs, “I’ll do that”. 

Danny blinks, she must be pretty serious with this to actually be willing to approach Sam. It wasn’t like it wasn’t common knowledge that Sam hated the entirety of the A listers. Though she might agree to it just to piss off Paulina. That would be a very Sam thing to do. 

Any further conversation getting cut off as Mr. Trent comes in and class begins. 

* * *

Danny’s about to walk into seventh when his ghost sense goes off. Sighing and walking off with his head tilted back, “of course”. Looking down at himself, oh great the paint’s still there. Making him look much paler than he normally did while in ghost form. And surprise surprise, his jumpsuit is invisible. Making him look like a floating head and hands. No hair either. Wonderful. 

Not much for it, but he changes back quickly to take off his wigs, only putting on the black one. Putting on the white one after changing back ghost. He can work with this. 

Sticking his head through the ceiling and quirking an eyebrow at Young Blood, “you? Really? It’s been a while. What? Your babysitter ignoring you?”.

Youngblood rolls his eyes but squints at Danny before deflating and looking sad, “awww I missed it. Shoulda figured the brat woulda figured it out by now”. 

Danny glares at him, still with only his head sticking out of the roof, “figured what out?”. Knowing Young Blood it could be an awful lot of things. The kid wasn’t actually all that good at making plans. He seemed to keep forgetting that dumping things on Danny’s head would not dye his white hair. Though as far as Danny knows his hair might actually have been dyed. Not like he could actually see it. Also, it has been a while since Young Blood has tried abducting people for one of his games. 

Young Blood floats down, seemingly no longer interested in whatever since his plan or whatever didn’t pan out, “I wanted to do something totally wicked for April fools but you went and messed it up”, whining dramatically, “and I couldn’t stick around after because Ember set Skulker after me!”.

Danny glares a bit harder, he’s got a feeling he knows _precisely_ what’s going on here, “and what was this prank?”, smirking a little, “and of course she did, you filled her guitar with noisemakers and rattlers”. 

Young Blood laughs to himself and smiles, “that was so funny. Did you see her face?”.

“Yes. Now what did you do?”. 

Young Blood stares at Phantom and suddenly feels a little cautious, opting for deflection, “uh, nice eyes?”. 

Danny grabs his leg, stopping him from floating off, “Oh I don’t think so. What. Did. You. Do”. 

Young Blood glances from Phantom’s not jumpsuit covered hand to his face a couple of times. Snickering slightly but still feeling slightly unsafe, “where’s your jumpsuit at Phantom?”, snicker, “it invisible by chance?”. 

“Oh you _motherfucker_. You ghostly bastard. I’m going to re-kill you and then double kill the leftovers”, lunging out of the roof at him, promptly pinning the nervously sweating child ghost, “I suggest you _run_ ”. 

Young Blood sticks up a finger, “uh, if it’ll help me? All of you was supposed to be invisible?”.

Danny narrows his eyes at him and gets his face into the other ghosts, “oh I think the fuck not it will”. Danny is not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his ‘prank’ absolutely did work properly. Shooting him straight in the face, but being nice enough to let the ghost go/flee from him. Growling after him, “it’s been _six days_ ”. 

Young Blood yelping from getting shot in the ass, “I can reverse it! I meant to!”. 

Danny blasts him into a billboard. “ _Six. Days._ You are every single kind of _extra dead_ ”. Grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into his face again, “I suggest you fix this. If it weren’t for no one even noticing, I would shove you in the thermos and bury you”. 

Young Blood sprays Phantom in the face with a spray can while chuckling very awkwardly, “heh heh, mercy?”, blinking, “did...did no one notice? Really?”. 

“Screw you”. Then dropping him and blasting him into the ground. 

* * *

Tucker elbows Sam and turns his phone to her, showing a live feed of Phantom kicking the absolute crap out of Young Blood. Snickering a little, “looks like Danny’s having fun”. Tucker doesn’t feel even a little bit sad.

Sam raises an eyebrow, “that’s not the Box Ghost. So it’s probably more than that. Wonder what he did”. 

Tucker snickers even more, “what month is it?”.

She squints at him, “April...why?”. 

Tucker fiddles with a few things to rewind the feed. Showing the (rather creepy) image of Phantom just being a floating head and hands, only to promptly return to normal after Young Blood points -sprays?- something in his face. Phantom looks like he’s debating murder. Sam goes wide-eyed before bending over and laughing, “Oh! He’s sooooooo going to regret doing that!”. Side-eyeing Tucker, who is snickering but doesn’t look surprised, “Oh Zone, _you knew_!”.

Tucker snickers even more and gestures nonchalantly, “I _may_ have pointed him in the right direction”.

“Danny is going to kill you, Tucker”. Shaking her head and fishing in her pocket before shoving a receipt at Tucker, “and I’m going to _bleed you dry_ ”.

“Three hundred and seventeen! I can’t pay for that!”.

Sam smirks, “your problem not mine. Now if you had included me, I wouldn’t have bought the expensive kind or enough to last at least a week”. She’s not going to mention that having this stuff on standby would probably come in useful someday. 

Tucker bows his head, “damnit”. 

A few seconds later the bell rings and the pair step out only for Tucker to come face to face with Danny, who promptly hisses, “ _run_ ”. 

Tucker goes wide-eyed and bolts off, shrieking, “that is way more terrifying than it has any right to be!”. 

Sam snickers and hums while Danny runs after Tucker. Muttering to herself, “that’s what happens when you’re dealing with a kid who can blow up buildings by pointing at them”. 

Sam side-eyes Brittney who steps somewhat close, Star giggling in the background. Brittney commenting, “the boyfriends fighting?”.

Sam mildly chokes. 

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: 2fruity4u  
> Prompt: One day Danny goes invisible and realizes no matter how hard he tries he can't become visible again.


End file.
